The invention is in the field of cataract surgery and more particularly relates to a means and method of implanting an artificial lens in the eye subsequent to the removal of the natural lens which has become clouded with cataracts.
Cataract surgery is a routine operation generally performed on the elderly and involves opening the eye along a peripheral portion of the cornea, removing the clouded natural lens, and suturing the cornea back to the eye. Although the basic cataract operation has been performed for years, a variety of improved techniques for removing the natural lens have been developed in recent years. However, until very recently, the lensless eyes of many of the aphakic patients were not completely correctable and the patient would be required to wear extremely thick glasses or exend contact lenses to achieve that degree of correction which was possible.
Very recently a technique has been developed wherein during the cataract operation and subsequent to the removal of the natural lens an artificial lens is inserted into the eye itself beneath the cornea thereof prior to closing the cornea. The artificial lens, which according to current practices is sutured or otherwise attached directly to the iris, in many cases effects the nearly complete correction of the eye without requiring external correction. However, the lenses are currently being held during implant procedure with slightly modified forceps, which is a somewhat awkward procedure and risks scratching or marring the lens, as well as injury to the eye when the forceps are released due to the hand motion required in the limited sphere of operation to release the lens.